Other Inazuma Eleven Story (español)
by MissOtomiye
Summary: Akane Moriyani aunque es la capitana de su equipo de fútbol, ha dejado este deporte por una temporada. Una friki con un vecino sacado de un anime y el capitán de un equipo que denota demasiadas características para ser el prota del mismo le inspirarán el coraje necesario para calzarse las botas de nuevo.
1. Capítulo 1

Dos hombres estaban peleandose en un acantilado al atardecer mientras una chica de cabello negro azabache los miraba desde un par de metros más alejada. Las olas rompían en cada golpe, como si animaran la batalla mientras refrescaban con sus sapicones a los jovenes. La chica los miraba desde lejos admirando a los bishounen que se encontraban frente a ella y a la vez pensando lo exagerado de la escenografía.

Asobou! Hajimemashite no Happy tune  
Asobou! Kimi to boku to ga deau  
Sore wa (yokan) sore wa kiseki  
Yume no (kodou) yume ga (mitai)  
Kimi to (boku no) kiseki  
Hajimaru yo oide Listen to my heart! !

El sonido de la canción del despertador consigue sacar a nuestra protagonista de las manos de Morfeo. La enorme masa de cabello enredado que desafíaba toda ley de física y gravedad, dejaba un espacio para apreciar la cara de su dueña. Mientras abría los ojos y paseaba sus iris rojos por la mesilla para coger y apagar la alarma se dió cuenta de que eran pasadas las ocho menos veinte y sus clases empezaban a en punto. Salió corriendo de la cama mientras soltaba una gran cantidad de insultos inpropios para unca chica de catorce años y se preparaba para ir a clase.

Salió como un vendaval por la puerta de su casa, dispuesta a coger el ascensor cuando la rutina diaria la aplastó: El vecino de enfrente, que rondaba su misma edad, se había adelantado y ya estaba en el ascensor, cerrando las puertas de este el las narices de nuestra protagonista.

Ella se dispuso a bajar deslizandose de barandilla en barandilla por las escaleras del edificio llegando al portal, donde el querido vecino estaba abriendo las puertas del edificio.

-Buenos días, querido vecinito- ella le saludó con un poquito de rentintín. En realidad quería decirle 'Buenos días, pequeño hijo de puta' , pero había que contenerse y ser civilizada.

-Buenas- su saludo fue seco, como todos los dí había girado la cabeza para decirle eso y con las mismas volvió a mirar para adelante.

A ella le ponía de los nervios, sus miradas frias, esa forma tan seca de hablarle... Ella había intentado todos los días llevarse bien con él, y lo único que recibía era distancia, le daba la sensación que él lo único que quería era alejarse de ella y no comprendía por qué. Y, aunque no sabía el por qué, hoy le notaba diferente.

Se puso sus cascos y se dirigió a paso rápido a la escuela mientras sus waifus de muse le cantaban canciones positivas para alejar el pensamiento de que ese día iba a ser un día de mierda.

Al llegar a clase se encontró con la troupe a la que pertenecía durante su intercambio: su mejor amiga Yuki, que la acompañó desde Hokkaido en este intercambio; Mamoru Endou, el capitán del incompleto equipo de fútbol del instituto Raimon y; Aki Kino, la manager del equipo de fútbol y la primera persona que se decidió a hablar con ella.

Para Akane Moriyani, Aki vino como caída del cielo; era buena, amable y aunque muchas veces les renegaba tanto a ella como a Mamoru por no prestar atención en clase siempre se podía contar con ella. Mamoru vino empujado al escuchar las palabras "soy la capitana del equipo de fútbol de mi instituto" cuando Aki le preguntó por como era en su antiguo instituto. No se le había acercado nadie más de su clase, puesto que la piel blanca y los ojos rojos más el pelo largo negro no hacían nada más que darle un aspecto fantasmagórico.

Cuando se acercó a ellos se saludaron y pusieron al día con el encuentro de ayer con un delantero de fuego que había ayudado a Mamoru y al equipo de niños con el que solía entrenarse. En su mente Akane pensaba que era demasiado anime para este mundo toda esta historia y el chico demasiado edgy para la vida. Justo al terminar de comentar esto con sus amigos sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio de las clases y fueron a sentarse.

Al entrar el profesor, venía con un alumno nuevo a clase que resultaba ser su vecino. Mientras ella intentaba no dejarse llevar por la sorpresa Mamoru ya se había levantado y le había gritado al nuevo compañero demostrando que se conocían. Akane solamente dijo en voz baja: "Bienvenido, niño edgy".


	2. Capítulo 2

Al terminar la clase, Mamoru fue a acosar a Gouenji para que se uniera al club de fútbol y nuestra protagonista no quería perderse el espectáculo.

-¡Por favor, únete al club de fútbol! ¡Tus chuts son increíbles!- a Mamoru solo le faltaba ponerse de rodillas para pedírselo.

-No pienso volver a jugar al fútbol.

Las secas respuestas del delantero de fuego eran algo a lo que Akane ya estaba acostumbrada y Mamoru parecía que le habían cortado las alas.

-Vamos, Mamoru; la gente tiene sus motivos para no jugar- intentó animarle Akane-. No todo es bonito en el fútbol.

Akane mostró una sonrisa amarga mientras se llevaba del brazo al capitán hacia la cabaña del club con Silvia y Yuki detrás intentando animar a Mamoru y por consiguiente a Akane que insistía en estar bien aunque no lo demostrara. Dejando al rubio algo trastocado, no se esperaba esa reacción ni se esperaba esa expresión. Muchas de las veces que ella había intentado hablar con él le hablaba de fútbol, de la escuela, cosas que le gustaban...; pero nunca pensó que podría tener algo reteniéndola, demasiado alegre para tener pensamientos así. Recogió sus cosas y se fue a casa.

Por otro lado estaban en la cabaña del club sus miembros y dos invitadas. Nada más llegar les habían informado sobre el partido contra la Royal. Los ánimos se basaban en el equipo deprimido por el inminente cierre del club, Silvia intentando levantar los ánimos, Mamoru emocionado intentando que Akane se uniera al club, Akane a punto de pegar a Mamoru y Yuki intentando calmar a Akane.

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉEEEEEEEE?! ÚNETEEEEEEE, PORFAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-¡Qué no pesado! SI quieres te ayudo a buscar gente, pero no pienso calzarme las botas.

-Jo, ¡pero me alegro de que quieras ayudar al club!

-Me voy a casa a hacer carteles, ya nos veremos mañana. Haré que parezca un buen club y no un trastero, chau.

Salió por la puerta haciéndole burla a Someoka que le estaba soltando injurias y se dirigió a su casa colocándose los cascos. Antes de salir del recinto se giró para ver a Mamoru dando vueltas con un cartel chapucero molestando a todo el mundo. En el fondo, envidiaba al portero del chapucero club de fútbol del Raimon.


End file.
